Guardians of the galaxy: The beginning
by Spartan036
Summary: A careless move by an evil emperor rips open space time which catches the attention of a smuggler, a trigger happy raccoon human/hybrid, an assassin, a boy with cosmic powers, a woman with no past, and an old veteran. Kaworu x Rei.


**Hello everyone, Spartan036 reporting in! So I watched the guardians of the galaxy trailer and at the same time read the marvel comics, so I decided to make a crossover AU starring Kaworu Nagisa as Star-lord! Yes, he does not get killed this time. After asking permission from my friend: EVAShinobiKaiserKnight, I decided to have a crossover. Just to let you know, the dark counterparts belong to him and the rest belong to me I.E. Star-lord Kaworu, Rocket Asuka, Shinji Korvac, Gamora Rei, Misato Drax, except for Groot because he is property of Marvel. Be sure to post a review after this.**

* * *

April 7th, 1981. 

Kaworu Nagisa wakes up from his bed and yawns with a rather grim look on his, not because something bad happened but its Monday for him and Money is the shortest horror story in the world. The eight-year old goes downstairs to see her mother, Yuki Nagisa making a meal for her son. Their father died in the Vietnam war or so it seems though because there never were pictures of him but still, Kaworu lives a happy life. He happily eats his pancakes.

"Thanks Mom!"

"You too sweetheart!" After brushing his teeth, he goes to her car and they drive to his school. Kaworu gets out of the car as his mother greets him goodbye, he enters the school and is slightly scolded because of his albino appearance but nevertheless makes friends with the other kids. The teacher Ms Frost enters the classroom with her typical suit and tie along with glasses.

"Alright class..." Kaworu wanders off into his imagination which was to be an astronaut, he wonders if he could meet aliens out there and make friends with them, maybe make a team!

_Yeah, a team! We could call ourselves the guardians of the galaxy, we fight bad guys and help others when they are in need! I just need to finish school and maybe just maybe that could happen!_

"Mr Nagisa! Maybe if you stop imagining your an astronaut, you could become one." Kaworu is caught by surprise.

_How does she know that?_

"Sorry!" The Japanese student apologized.

"Its okay, now take out your science text books and turns to page 87." Just like a typical Monday, its very slow and boring for everyone. The bell rings and its time for the class to go outside for recess. Kaworu sits on the table with his drawing kit, he draws himself holding two ray guns, a girl with raccoon ears, a boy with glowing yellow hands, two green women, and a muscular green man. He spots Marco and Jean picking on Mikasa again which disgusts Kaworu.

"Hey you morons!" They freckled boy and Jean turn to Kaworu.

"What do you want Bino?"

"Leave her alone!" Kaworu yelled at him.

"And we should we?" Marco asks only to be punched in the face, a fight begins as the children watched. The fight is broken up by Mr Howlett and they are put into a principle's office, Yuki gets out of the office and looks at her son who embraces her.

"I understand..." Yuki patted him in the back, the drive home is very silent as Kaworu looks outside the window. They arrive home with Kaworu putting away his stuff, after dinner, he is off to bed. The door opens from behind him.

"Kaworu...I know what you did was wrong and I am both ashamed and...proud." He is caught by surprise by her.

"I am proud that you could stand up for others but you need to know when to do it and how you do it."

"Mom?" Yuki looks her son as he gets up from bed.

"I made this picture in school to show you." He shows the picture to her, underneath the drawing of himself is a name: Star-lord.

"Why Star-lord?" She asks.

"Because he is the most strongest, interesting and greatest person who could fight." Yuki kisses her son in the forehead.

"Good night sweetie." Kaworu drifts to sleep.

* * *

The next day.

Kaworu gets out of the bus that leads into the science museum which the class has been sent to look at the place in order to learn, inside is many famous 21st century experiments, especially the Oscorp ones. He looks at the planets that are displayed in the exhibit, Jupiter, Mars, and Juno. Kaworu continues to walk in the museum to see the infamous black hole cannon that was used by HYDRA and almost opened a portal to another dimension but was foiled by Captain America later.

"Wow..."

"Next class is this unknown artifact that was recovered in the moon." The tour guide presented some kind of gun that was found during the moon landing, it is crushed but it has the shape of a gun except with another rail beneath the handle.

"While no one may not know what was this, many theorize that is belongs to..." She mimics a drum roll and places a hand on the side of her face.

"Keep this super secret but...It belongs to aliens." The students gasp in response while the parents are dismissing this as a rumor and it could just be a crushed part of the ship. After exploring the whole place, it is time to meet professor Curt Conners.

"Good evening class!" Conners greeted.

"Now, can anyone tell me what can a lizard do?" He asks with Kaworu raising his hand.

"You there, the silver haired one!"

"They could regenerate limbs?" Kaworu answered.

"Correct, back at Oscorp, we are currently working on animal genes that can be implanted into humans!" The students are scared.

"I know you are all scared but can you imagine when the earth is covered in water? What happens when we grow gills? We could breathe on both air and water!" The professor lectured the students.

"That's disturbing..."

"I hate water..." While each student is being nihilistic, Kaworu has different ideas.

"THAT IS COOL!" He blurted out.

"Mr Nagisa, please calm yourself!" Mr Lensherr ordered.

"Okay..." Kaworu sighed, after visiting numerous exhibits, the school leaves the museum with the children laughing and playing with each other in the bus. The bus stops in front of Kaworu's house.

"See ya guys!" The boy waved, his mother is in the house watching the bus leave in front of her.

"Hey Mom!" Kaworu greeted her with Yuki patting on the head.

"So what did you learn?"

"A lot of things!" He replied to her, Kaworu heads up stairs to pull out a piece of paper so he could revise that drawing again. The boy draws a spaceship that he will call the Milano and that he's weapon will shoot elements like electricity, air, fire, ice, wind and lasers.

"Kaworu, dinners ready!" Yuki called her son.

"Okay Mom!" As he eats his dinner, something doesn't feel complete. That's right: Dad.

"Mom? What Dad like?" The question catches her by surprise and she turns to him.

"Well, he was a very kind person and kind of acted like you." She explained to her son.

"But he had to go to war and..." Yuki knew she was living a lie to her son but she couldn't explain it to him, he'll think she's crazy. The woman begins to tear up but wipes it away.

"Why were you crying?" Kaworu asks.

"Its nothing." She replied to him, after eating lunch, Kaworu goes back to bed while thinking of what's out there in the stars.

* * *

Gunshots are heard in the house which causes Kaworu to jump from his bed in fear, he opens the door to see strange shapes holding weapons with a light outside. He knew what they are: Aliens and not the friendly kind. He slowly walks to the closet and grabs the shotgun in there and spots his mother dead on the floor, emotions flood through his brain, the person who took care of him and always looked out for him is gone now. The aliens spot him.

"There he is! In the name of the Badoon-" The alien is shot in the head, Kaworu takes its gun and runs way in the woods as they chase after him. Confusion and fear blend into a deadly mix as he keeps running from them, another leaps towards Kaworu and he panics. He accidentally fires the the element gun which results in the alien to fry up, Kaworu looks at the gun and notices that it has some kind of fire-select which are colored in red, yellow, blue, and white. There is also another selector on it which is single fire to rapid fire.

"We must retreat!" Yelled an alien only for him to be silenced, another ship flies over Kaworu and he readies his gun. After walking, he finds the ship with a couple of dead aliens that appeared to have been shot. Kaworu enters the back door of his house but here's rattling and ducks into the counter-top and leans over to see a blue bald man wearing a black trench coat rummaging through the house alongside a man who is wearing some kind of suit.

"He isn't here..." The man said in concerned.

"Dammit Astro, keep looking!" The blue man yelled in a Michael Rooker-like voice.

"Look, the Badoon may have-"

"No! No! I've gave that boy's father my word that I would look after him!" Kaworu dashes to the stairs which the two take notice, the eight-year old cowers in fear as he is praying that this better be a bad dream. More footsteps are heard and he aims the the gun.

"I sense him..." The voice of the blue man spoke, he knocks on the door.

"Look kid, I know your scared but were here to help..." Kawru doesn't move.

"I'm a friend of father." The boy gets up with the element gun and opens the door to reveal the blue man and he kneels in front of him.

"My name is Yondu Undonta." He greeted him.

* * *

Kaworu enters the ship with Yondu giving him some water to drink, the man on the cockpit is Vance Astro. The boy continues to drink his water with Yondu to sit in front of him.

"Look, I know your very confused right now but your father wasn't killed in Vietnam."

The albino raises his eyebrow.

"He was an intergalactic police officer that was killed in the line of duty and your his son..."

"How do you know my father?" Kaworu asks.

"Well, he saved me before and I wanted to repay him someday. I think its time for you to get rid of Badoon junk." He gets a suitcase and opens it to reveal a mask with optical lenses and faceplate on it with two pistols that looks similar to the one Kaworu is holding except more advance.

"Soon this will belong to you if you choose." Yondu said, Kaworu tries to take them but he gets it away from him.

"Not yet kid." Yondu advised.

"But just wait...and I've heard your interested in space! Feel free to look around!" Kaworu looks around the ship as Yondu forgot to give him something.

"Oh yeah, its this walk-man your mother gave me to you and it has one song on it." He shows the walk-man to Kaworu who tears up.


End file.
